Nothin' But A T Shirt
by Unquixotic
Summary: Ever since he left, Mimi had been missing him terribly. Life just wasn't the same. songfic


**a/n: **Yes, I'm back with a one-shot/songfic. I know I should be working on The Beach House right now, but this fic has been bugging me for a while now. I finally decided to get it out of my system and write it out. It's not very good because it only took me two days to write. I mean it is kinda decent, but slightly all over the place. Oh, and it's my first real attempt at a songfic by the way.

Anyway, now that I'm done with this, I can get back to work on TBH again.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I'm just using the characters for non-profit fan work purposes. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "T-Shirt" by Shontelle.

* * *

_Try'na decide, try'na decide  
If I really wanna go out tonight  
I never used to go out without ya  
Not sure I remember how ta_

Mimi was standing in her closet, attempting to find something to wear out tonight.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late  
But, all my girls gon' have to wait 'cause  
I don't know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet_

Clothes were strewn across the floor as she continued to journey further into the enormous room she called a closet. Taking a short glance at a piece of clothing, and then quickly casting it aside. She continued this for several minutes before she finally settled on a simple red club dress, completing her outfit with a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels.

Mimi looked at the clock, realizing that she was late and probably keeping her friends waiting. In all honestly, she didn't want to go out. She wanted to stay home, and huddle under the covers. If it weren't for her friends' many tries to convince her to leave her apartment, she wouldn't even be getting ready right now.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin' them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you_

_I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on  
With nothing but your T-shirt on_

Walking into the bathroom and standing in front of the sink, Mimi took a good look at herself in the mirror.

She didn't feel right.

A sudden rush of emotions came to her as a she continued to look in the mirror. A feeling of annoyance and nervousness started to dig under her skin as she shifted uncomfortably in her current clothing.

"What am I doing?" she said aloud as she hugged herself.

Exiting the bathroom, Mimi made her way back to the closet, slipping out of the dress and heels along the way. Scanning through the various hanging articles of clothing she failed to find the certain item she was looking for. Thus, she moved onto rummaging through the numerous drawers within her large clothing storage.

Mimi pulled out a somewhat over-sized and slightly tattered plain white shirt. She smiled as she held it close to her, reveling in the scent. It smelled just like him, fabric softener and Axe with small hint of grass.

Pulling it on as she walked over to their bed, she started to reminisce at the memory of him. A few sad tears running down her cheeks as she crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers.

"I miss you," she whispered softly.

She could go out next time she thought.

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but I'm  
Really hurtin' now that you're gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shoppin'  
But I couldn't get past the door and_

_Now I don't know, now I don't know If I'm  
Ever really gonna let you go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

It was evident that Mimi was missing him terribly. Ever since he left, all she would was mope around; it became hard for her to do anything else.

All the things she used to do had become a thing of past, just like him. Shopping, one of Mimi's most favored pass times was no longer a regular activity for her. She made various attempts to go, but she couldn't even make it past the front door of her apartment.

Wearing only his shirt, Mimi would lay in bed all day thinking of him. She wished he'd come back one day.

"Please come back," she would cry silently.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin' them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you_

_I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on  
With nothing but your T-shirt on  
With nothing but your T-shirt on  
('cause I miss you, 'cause I miss you)  
With nothing but your T-shirt on  
(said I miss you... baby)_

Her life truly was a mess without him.

Lying in bed, Mimi stared at a picture of him by her beside. Taking the picture frame into her hands, she lightly traced a dainty finger over his face.

The picture had been taken at the park a few months ago, a week before he left. Mimi remembered how she was having a difficult time taking the picture due to him making all those ridiculous faces, making her laugh uncontrollably every time.

In the end, she ended up taking the perfect shot. His warm, chocolate brown eyes seeming to look lighter in the photo.

Mimi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the sound of the front open and then close softly.

The sound of tired feet making their way to the bedroom became louder as the scent of Axe and grass started to fill the air.

She heard the sound of a sports bag drop to the floor.

Mimi instantly turned around and jumped out of bed, going into his arms.

"Tai," she said, whispering his name softly, "I missed you."

"Me too…" he replied, "why you wearin' my shirt?"

She just smiled as she pulled his head down to hers, laughing into his mouth.

_Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Takin' them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missin' you_

_I'ma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with somethin' Hanes  
In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your T-shirt on  
With nothing but your T-shirt on_

_Nothing but your T-shirt on  
Ooh let me tell you no  
Nothing but your T-shirt on  
Ooh let me tell you no  
Nothing but your T-shirt on_

* * *

**a/n: **That's all people. I really hope you liked this. Read, review, and fave or else I'll get Patamon to nomz your face… no, I'm joking about that last part. :D


End file.
